Of Valkyries and Gods
by Gorlanduese
Summary: Nyx is the daughter of Freyja, Valkyrie Goddess. She's sent to Asgard for protection in a war that can't be won. Sent to Earth in desperation, Nyx is intercepted by S.H.I.E.L.D and becomes an agent and eventually, an Avenger. Now used to life on Earth, everything falls apart as Loki comes for the Tesseract. When he nabs her too, things go from bad to worse. Can she survive?
1. Chapter 1

(AN: before I start, read this. Since I'm not sure what to do about their age or how to describe it, I'll say here. In human years Loki is about 10, Nyx is 11 and Thor is 12)

(Many years ago)

"What if they don't like me mother?" I asked, being the nervous child I was.

"They will love you my little Nyx. Don't you worry about a thing," my mother, Freyja said.

She smiled and I smiled back, believing her. I was a little nervous about meeting the two princes of Asgard, but very excited. I would finally make some friends! I held my head high like I was taught, squared back my shoulders and walked into the room as the doors opened for us.

I was dressed in a long silvery dress in my mother's attempt to make me look like a lady. She knew I didn't like it, but it was only for the introductions. I wore a black metal waist cuff as an armour accessory, but that was all mother allowed me. My blood red hair was left down and was its usual wavy self. The dress itself was simple and had sleeves that made it hard to move my arms. Underneath, I managed to sneak in a pair of boots at least.

It was hard to look comfortable, but I would try, for mother's sake.

When I stopped, I stiffly curtseyed to two boys in front of me. The first one on the left was a little taller than me with long blonde hair and kind, yet a little reckless blue eyes. The one on the right was a little taller than me as well, but his brother was taller. He had long black hair that was swept back. His skin was pale like mine and his eyes were an elegant green colour. His eyes also held a look of mischief.

"It had been too long Freyja," I heard a kind voice say.

A woman stepped between the two brothers and looked down at me.

"Ah, so this is the young Valkyrie I've been hearing about! Tell me child, what is your name?" the woman asked, crouching down to my level.

She seemed to be very kind and motherly. I registered her as Frigga, a friend of my mother's.

"My name is Nyx," I said with a smile.

"Such a lovely name. My name is Frigga. Thor, Loki, come introduce yourselves," she said, standing up again.

The blonde boy came up to me and took my hand and brushed his lips against my knuckles. Me, not having really been in contact with the other gender before, did nothing but blush.

"My name is Thor. Pleased to meet you," he said with a smile.

I smiled back and he stepped away. The second brother didn't move.

"Do I have to?" he whined.

"Loki, don't be so rude!" his mother scolded.

"Tis quite alright milady Frigga. May I greet him our way?"

Frigga smiled knowingly.

"Go on," she said with a small smile.

I went over to Loki who had a confused look on his face before putting my hands on his shoulders and head-butting him. We Valkyries did that to each other as a joke sometimes but it caught on.

He yelped in pain, obviously not expecting it.

I tried not to laugh.

"Pleased to meet you Loki," I said, stepping away and curtseying again before returning to my mother's side. Loki looked like he was planning my death and I had to laugh.

My mother just smiled at me.

"She's very playful, that's for sure. Why don't the three of you go outside and play? We'll be done shortly," said Frigga.

Thor was only more than happy, since he grabbed my hand and tugged me off, Loki following and glaring daggers into my back. I happily let Thor lead me outside and into the palace gardens.

He stopped under a rather large tree and gave Loki a funny look. I was about to turn around and see what the matter when I suddenly went rigid. Why was he touching my wings?

He started poking them, then running a hand over them. Soon he was stroking my feathers.

"Why are you touching my wings?"

"Why do you have wings?" he countered. I wished I could see his face so I could punch it, but my body was stiff and not used to the contact.

"I'm the daughter of a Valkyrie goddess. Only those of Freyja's direct bloodline have wings, aka mother and myself,"

He didn't say anything as Thor went round and took a look for himself.

"Such beautiful wings Lady Nyx! Show us how long they are!"

I sighed and stretched out my wings to their full span. They were about three meters each and still growing. They would reach about 10 or so meters when I got older. Then they'd stop growing.

I had to endure more questions about my wings and more physical abuse until they finally stopped.

"Can you fly?" they asked at one point. Thor seemed very interested while Loki tried to seem like he didn't care, but I could tell he also wanted to know.

"Of course I can fly!" I snapped. I then sighed. "Sorry, but you guys are getting a bit annoying,"

"I apologise Lady Nyx," said Thor with a sad frown.

"Please, just call me Nyx. I'm not royalty or anything," I said casually.

"How can you say that? You're practically a goddess!" cried Loki, as if what I said was blasphemous.

"Well, being a goddess doesn't mean I'm royal. I'm still just a Valkyrie, I'm just stronger and have better command of lightning,"

"You can control lightning?" asked Thor excitedly.

I smiled and closed my golden eyes before opening them again and calling the lightning, my eyes going silvery.

I smiled as lightning flashed across the sky a few times before letting it die down. My eyes went back to normal once the small storm passed.

"Impressive," said Thor with awe. Hey, that rhymes!

"Can you use magic?" asked Loki.

I thought for a minute.

"That depends. What kind of magic are we talking about here?"

"Any I suppose,"

"Well," I said, thinking hard, "I can create Valkyries like myself, and use magic to hide myself and my wings but that's about it,"

"So you have invisibility then?"

"I suppose so, if you put it that way. Valkyries have never had much magic,"

"Enough of magic. Let us do something fun! Any ideas for a game?"

"How about not?" said Loki dryly.

"I don't think I can Thor," I said sadly, "Not in this stupid dress,"

"Don't girls your age like dresses?" mocked Loki.

"Most girls my age don't have wings," I retorted.

"Come then, let us go see Sif and see if she has something you can wear," said Thor, taking my hand once again.

I didn't like the sound of that. When I noticed that Loki didn't seem to be moving, I grabbed his hand and dragged him with me. He seemed rather surprised.

"You are _not _leaving me alone to play dress up," I whispered at him a little harshly.

He just smiled and went along.

* * *

We had soon found Sif by the training ring, watching the older children fight. She was about my age. She was rather pretty with long black hair with kind eyes, tanned skin and looked like a true warrior. She was also wearing leather pants and a tunic.

"Lady Sif," said Thor, "We are in need of your help,"

"What is it?" she asked, looking to me.

"We need some proper clothes for Lady Nyx here so she can play with us!"

"Ah, so you're the girl these two have been talking about," she stuck out a hand, "Sif, pleased to meet you,"

I shook it.

"Nyx, as to you," I said kindly, sharing a smile with her. I liked this girl.

"Alright you three, come with me," she said, linking arms with me and taking us to her rooms.

As we arrived, she gave us all orders.

"Thor, Loki, you two stay out here while I find something for Nyx. Nyx, wait in that room over there,"

I nodded and walked in. It was a small room with a few bookshelves, a couch, desk, chair and a few bits and pieces here and there. Sif soon came in with some pants and blouses.

"Here, put this on then come out," she said, eyeing my wings as she left.

I stripped out of the annoying dress and slipped off my boots and armour before pulling on the black leather pants before slipping on my knee high boots again, which were also black. The blouse was white with slightly puffy sleeves that needed to be laced but were comfy. It was a bit big so I tucked it in and shrugged on a black vest that had to be laced at the front. It was sleeveless and felt snug. My wings were rather cramped however.

I walked back out and over to the three who were sitting around a small table. Thor and Sif were chatting while Loki was just watching me. He was obviously the first to notice me.

"Has anyone got a dagger?" I asked.

"Who's getting murdered?" replied Loki.

I rolled my eyes.

"No one. I need to cut out slits for my wings. They're kind of cramped,"

Loki soon produced a dagger from within his coat. I don't think I want to know why it's there. I turned around and sat in front of him, since it was a bench chair. I moved my hair so it fell in front of my shoulders and arched my back so he could see where my wings were.

"Could you cut them please? It's a bit hard to myself,"

He said nothing and I wondered what his face was like as Thor and Sif looked like they were either utterly amazed or horrified. I soon felt the material being cut and slowly let one of my wings out. Then the other. They soon were fully stretched either side of his face.

"Can I touch them?" I heard Sif ask.

"Go on," I said with a giggle. I had decided that it felt nice to have my wings stroked because it sent funny shivers down my spine and made me feel funny. They must be very sensitive then.

As she stroked my wings, I let out a little purr and relaxed as soon Thor joined in. Loki had moved in front of me and just looked at me with a funny expression.

"What?"

"I've never seen someone with wings before,"

"In figured as much,"

"Your wings, are they sensitive?"

"I'm pretty sure they are,"

"Why do you speak like a mortal more so than like us?"

"It's more fun! Besides, you lot all sound rather posh, don't you think?"

He just looked at me again, tilting his head.

"You are a strange girl,"

"I'm not an ordinary one, that's for sure,"

"I don't like strange girls,"

"You don't have to," I said a little defensively, not liking where this was going.

"I do however, think you are an exception," he said with a small smile.

I gave him one back, surprised at his kindness. I think I've just made a new friend.

* * *

Soon we were leaving Sif and going out to play in the gardens again.

"How about we play tag?" suggested Thor, after we'd thought of ideas for games.

"Or how about we play pranks on the maids?" suggested Loki.

"I dunno guys, they both sound fun,"

Before we could chose, a voice interrupted us.

"Ah, there you are Nyx!" I heard my mother say before she scooped me up into a hug and placed me on her shoulders.

I just giggled at the playfulness.

"How have you two found my daughter? Is she to your liking?"

"We like her very much and wish to see her again Queen Freyja. May we?" said Thor flatteringly.

"Well, your mother and I have decided that Nyx is to stay on Asgard with the both of you for a while. Since you both share a room, Nyx will be in a room joined to yours,"

I smiled happily, liking that idea. I was happy to spend time with Thor and Loki. I waved at Thor and Loki before shouting goodbyes and sending the rest of the day meeting new people and taking tours of Asgard. Throughout the day though, I was rather distracted. All I could think about was seeing my new friends again.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks, I'd gotten used to life on Asgard. Everything seemed to be a routine now. Thor and Loki would do their studies and training while I trained to be a warrior with Sif and her three friends Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg. Whenever the princes weren't busy, I'd spend my time with them playing games, pranking maids or just conversing.

Right now, I was in the palace's library, browsing through archives but my mind was elsewhere. Lately, I had seen neither hide nor hair of the princes. Were they avoiding me, or just busy? Whenever I knocked on the doors to their rooms, I either got no reply or 'come back later'. That wasn't very nice in my opinion, but I couldn't assume so much. What if they were just busy?

If they think I'm going to buy that they have another thing coming.

I sighed and picked a random book before moving up to the higher levels of the library. It was very secluded up there. As I opened the door to the spot where I usually sat, I was surprised to find Loki there, sleeping.

I smiled and quietly shut the door, trying not to laugh at how cute he looked. He was slumped on the chair with a book on his lap, his face so peaceful and, by the same token, vulnerable. I sat in the chair across from his and debated whether to wake him up or not. I decided to let him rest, considering he obviously must've been tired if he let himself fall asleep here.

I let out a small chuckle before settling into the chair and opening the book. It was apparently a story about a girl and her quest to become a warrior, as it was forbidden. Still smiling, I let myself be taken away by the world of fantasy.

* * *

As I shut the book, deciding to stop half-way, I heard a yawn. I looked up with a small smirk to see Loki sit up and rub his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked with another yawn. Oh, this would be fun.

"Afternoon, if I'm not mistaken,"

In an instant, his gaze snapped to me. He obviously wasn't expecting an answer.

"When did you get here?" his voice was a bit frantic.

"Quite a while ago,"

"You watched me sleep?"

"I read a book,"

"While I was sleeping?"

"I suppose so,"

"Why are you in here?"

"This is where I usually read,"

"I haven't seen you here before,"

"I usually come during the evening,"

"Oh,"

I smirked at his dumb response.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked, trying to act calm.

"I knew better than to do something that stupid. Now it's my turn. Why have you been avoiding me?"

I decided to be straight forward and hoped I was right.

He looked surprised.

"Avoiding you? Nonsense. I've just been busy with other activities,"

Liesmith.

"If you really think I'm stupid enough to believe that you have another thing coming Loki. Have I done something wrong?" I asked lightly.

"You? Do something wrong? No, not at all!" laughed Loki, obviously amused. When he stopped, he continued.

"Nyx," he said with a sigh, "I'm sorry it seems like we've been avoiding you. I truly have been busy and so has Thor. I'm not lying, I promise," he said, looking into my eyes.

I suddenly felt my cheeks go red with shame. I was foolish to be seem clingy, of course the princes would be busy.

"I promise to try and spend more time with you, alright?" he said with a small smile.

I got up from my chair and went over to him. He stood up and I hugged him gently.

"That sounds good and I am sorry for being so rude. I should know better. Can you forgive me?" I asked, pulling away soon after.

He seemed surprised but managed to get out a string of words.

"Y-yes, of course,"

"Thankyou Loki. I shall see you at dinner then,"

And with that, I left the library with a small smile dancing across my face. It's not every day one manages to surprise the God of Mischief and Lies.

* * *

(Loki POV)

I felt extremely guilty when I lied to Nyx. I truly did. She was my friend, no, my best friend and didn't deserve to be lied to like that, but I had no choice.

Father made me lie. In truth, I truly was avoiding Nyx, but with good reason. I feared I could not keep this a secret from her. She deserved to know!

I sat back down and sighed. This would be very troublesome indeed.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry for it being so short, but it hints at something big I promise! Next couple will take a while since I have a lot on my plate at the moment. High school sucks that way. In the next few chapters, she'll be in her younger years, then skip to a certain event in her older years, just a heads up.**

**No more spoilers!**

**-Gorlandeuse**


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, a feast was being held in Thor's honour. I really couldn't be bothered remembering why though. Since I had no taste in fashion whatsoever, Sif was here to help me out. She was rummaging through my closet, trying to find a dress while I sat on my bed, thinking.

What was I thinking about? My mother's absence. Over the last few weeks, I hadn't seen her at all or heard a word from her, which is unusual. Last time I asked, Lady Frigga said she was just visiting a friend and wouldn't be back for a while. Mother was never the type to leave me behind, so I found this strange.

Before I could think any further on the matter, a dress was shoved in my face.

"Here, this will suit you. I know that it's Loki's colour, but it'll have to do," she said with slight sympathy. I found this to be strange.

I took the dress and Sif politely left the room to get herself prepared. I stripped out of my usual attire and slipped on the green number. It was long and slim, coming down and covering my feet. The skirt was a mild green colour and the overskirt was dark green, like the top. The sash around the waist was like a 'v' and was coloured gold. It was sleeveless and the top was tight. The collar came up to cover my neck, but stood upright. The cut it formed was a little low, but not overly so. There were gold bands attached to the dress that I stuck my arms through so they circled some of my arms. It was a nice dress, but meant for someone older, I think. I managed to make my wings comfortable.

I left my hair down and added gold wrist cuffs to the ensemble. Satisfied, I walked out of my room, only to bump into Thor.

"Ah, Nyx, you look lovely tonight," he said with a bow.

I curtsied, and allowed him to kiss my hand. I smiled as our eyes met.

"Shall we head to the feast? You don't want to keep everyone waiting," I said with a small smile.

"Only if you give me the pleasure of escorting you," he said with a beaming smile of his own.

"Well then," I said, linking my arm through his, "Let's go,"

And that we did. He lead me down the forever confusing halls until we reached a large room, filled with people. The room itself was dim and had masses of tables laden with all sorts of exotic foods. It was a shame I couldn't eat them. When we arrived, everyone stopped and looked at us, with me trying not to blush under all the stares. I don't particularly like the spotlight. Thor smiled at me and led me over to his father.

"You are all gathered here today in celebration of my son's training to be king. At his arrival you shall wait no longer. Let the feast begin!" said the Allfather in his commanding tone.

Everyone started eating, socialising and dancing, not paying us any mind. The atmosphere soon became merry.

"Hello father," Thor said.

I curtsied with respect. The old man chuckled.

"Rise my young Valkyrie, there is no need for such formality,"

I rose and smiled politely at the Allfather.

"Good evening sir," I said.

"And to you young Nyx. Now, both of you go and be merry," he said with a smile and dismissive wave.

Thor led me away to a table where Sif, her three friends and Loki were waiting.

"Ah, I see you suit the dress well Nyx," said Syf with a smile.

"As do you in yours," I smirked. It wasn't often Sif wore a dress, but when she did…

It was not a sight to be missed. Throughout the evening, Volstagg stuffed his face, Hogun was fairly quiet, participating in conversations here and there and Fandral was being as charming as ever, playfully and harmlessly flirting with young girls who had the courage to approach him. I was currently sipping at my rose water, watching Sif and Thor arm wrestle. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Loki put down his book and watch with mild interest.

A few children our age had gathered round and were cheering the two on. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Loki roll his eyes and go back to his book.

"What are you reading?" I asked, facing him and completely ignoring the mob next to me.

He sent the book down once again with a sigh and looked at me as if I asked a stupid question.

"A book," he replied.

I could play this game.

"What's the book about?" I asked, ignoring his jab.

"Nothing," he snapped. I smiled and shook my head.

I stood up and went over to him holding out a hand.

"Dance with me," I said, my tone making it more of a question.

"I don't dance," he said and turned to his book once again.

I smirked, an idea forming in my head. I bent down and swiftly plucked the book out of his hand, quickly memorising the page number before dancing off, much to Loki's protest and my amusement. I twirled through the crowds, laughing with joy as Loki chased me. As I neared the double doors that lead out to a wide balcony, I felt an arm wrap around my waist, effectively trapping me. I laughed and held my arm out so Loki couldn't reach the book. He sighed.

"If I dance with you, will you give me my book back?" he whispered.

"Maybe," I whispered back, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well then, shall we dance?" he asked, letting me go and letting me turn to face him.

I tried my hardest not to burst out laughing at his expression, biting my lip with a smile and tucked the book into a secret pocket in my dress.

"We shall," I said, putting my hand in his and the other on his shoulder. He put his free hand on my waist.

The song was fun and fast paced as I allowed Loki to twirl me around the room, spinning and dancing and losing myself in happiness. As we spun more and more I felt myself grow dizzy, but paid it no mind. I couldn't. My mind was elsewhere, my heart leading the parade. Soon, the song stopped, as did we. Loki looked a little awkward so I disentangled myself from him, my face flushed from the dancing and sweat. That was the most fun I'd had in years.

"Your book," I said, fishing it out and handing it to him.

He gently took the book from my hand and set it down on a nearby table before taking my hand and waist again.

"I thought you didn't dance," I said, a little confused.

"Not normally, but I was bored before. Now, you are changing that," he stated simply.

"So by dancing with you, I've made you not bored?"

"Exactly," he said with a smile and we continued to dance, but the next one was slow, so we just swayed to the beat.

On Asgard, children partake in events such as dancing and fighting earlier than the children of the other realms do. Adult things like dancing are taught at a young age, and we are expected to use that knowledge when we get the chance. After a while I was tired and we stopped dancing. Loki picked up his book and we went back to the table, Sif and Thor watching us. Did I also mention we drink at about our age? Because they both looked positively drunk, then again, they were a little older than me.

As soon as Loki and I sat down, the onslaught began.

"So, what was that about brother?" asked Thor with a cheeky smile, slinging an arm around Loki.

At the exact same moment, Sif grabbed me by the shoulder and gave me the same smile.

"So, you and Loki then?"

It was very childish behaviour and honestly, I had no idea how to react to it. Thankfully, Loki saved me.

"Put your annoying thoughts aside brother, that was simply something to entertain myself, for I was bored. If you think I harbour any feelings for Nyx, you are sorely mistaken," he said coldly.

As much as I agree with him, he didn't need to say it so coldly.

"There is nothing between us Sif, there never has, and never will be," I said, following Loki's icy lead.

The two of them just shared a smirk.

"Denial!" they sang and ran off to dance themselves, leaving Loki and I to our own devices.

"She can be very annoying sometimes," I sighed, getting up and quickly retrieving Loki's book, but not before skimming a page or two.

"A romance novel?" I asked, trying not to smirk as he snatched it from my hands.

"Mother has made me read it, to help understand maidens. Do you truly think I would read something this vile out of my own free will?" he snapped.

I could have sworn I saw a light rosy colour dust his cheeks, but in the dim light, it was impossible to tell.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Loki,"

"What does that mean?" he snapped again.

This time I did smirk.

"Ask me again when you're older. But seriously, if you really want to know about women as such, you can just ask me you know,"

"You would truly answer anything I asked?" he sounded disbelieving.

"Sure," I said with a shrug, "What are friends for? Besides, it would be much easier than reading it,"

I smiled at him and me covered his mouth with the back of his hand, hiding his cheeks.

"I shall see you of an afternoon then," the said quickly, before quickly blending in with the crowds.

I smiled to myself. Is it possible I just made the God of Mischief embarrassed? I decided I had no solid evidence to prove it but with that thought in my mind, I myself wandered into the crowd, dancing with boys my age and being merry. One boy, my current dance partner, even introduced himself afterwards.

"Thankyou for the dance Lady…?"

"Nyx," I said with a smile.

"Indeed, a lovely name. May we sit down?"

"Yes, of course," I said, leading him to a small table.

"May I inquire about your wings, Lady Nyx? They are like nothing I have ever seen,"

I let out a small laugh.

"Please, just call me Nyx and yes, you may, if you tell me your own name,"

"Ah! Forgive my rudeness Nyx. My name is Forseti, named after my uncle,"

"You have a wonderful name Forseti. Now, about my wings?"

"Yes, I was wondering about them. Does that make you a Valkyrie?"

"Indeed it does,"

"By the Nine! I've heard of such creatures but never expected to meet one! You are more beautiful than legend, Nyx,"

I blushed at that.

"You are too kind. Have you heard of the Valkyrie Goddess Freyja?" I asked, not able to help it.

"Yes, of course I have. What about her?"

I made a come hither motion with my hand. When Forseti leaned in close I whispered.

"She's my mother,"

He jerked back and covered his mouth in surprise, his eyes the size of dinner plates. While he was momentarily shocked, I took the time to look at him. He had a spikey mop of golden brown hair which made him look rather young, slightly tan skin and sparkly silver eyes that glowed like the moon. He looked to be about Thor's age.

He managed to calm down before speaking again.

"Forgive my surprise Nyx, but it's not every day I meet a goddess!" he said seriously.

I laughed at his expression and leaned back in my chair too far, causing me to fall backwards and land on my back. I flopped up onto my butt and parted my hair, which had fallen in front of my face and burst out laughing again. Surprisingly, Forseti laughed with me. He soon came and helped me up and I sat back down again.

We chatted for the rest of the evening, getting to know one another and becoming friends, but I soon grew tired from today's excitement. Five hours had passed after all.

"You look tired Nyx, would you like me to escort you to your chambers?" asked Forseti after I yawned.

"That sounds like a good idea," I said, letting him help me up.

I found myself extremely tired however, as a wave of fatigue hit me. As soon as I was out of the chair, I nearly fell to the floor. Thankfully, Forseti had picked me up and I was cradled against his chest. As I was still young, I thought nothing of it and snuggled into his warm chest subconsciously, soon falling asleep.

* * *

"I'll take her from here," I heard a voice say as I woke up, but only for a few moments.

I saw still very tired and tried to go back to sleep.

"But-"

"Do you know where her chambers are?"

"No," I heard a voice say sadly.

"That's what I thought," I heard the first voice say a little smugly. Or was it impatiently?

I couldn't tell. I felt myself be lifted away from the cold and into cool hands, but it was a welcome cold.

After I heard the other person leave I felt myself be carried off by someone else. I cracked a bleary eye open, still drunken with sleep.

"Loki?" I asked, tiredly and slightly confused when I saw green eyes and black hair.

"Just go back to sleep Nyx," he said and deciding not to argue, I let myself be carried away to the realm of dreams.

**AN:**

**I'm so sorry people! I cannot begin to explain how lazy and guilty I feel! I know I've taken forever, but I've been super busy. Now that it's school holiday time, I may be able to get things done a little faster!**

**Just a brief note, with Loki's character, I find as a child, he is embarrassed to ask for help, but will grudgingly take it when given by the right people. When Nyx is nice to him, he gets flustered because no one's ever done that for him that was a girl. He doesn't really get love, so don't expect fast pace love stories and childhood crushes, just saying. Loki's way to sophisticated for that. Forseti does play an important role later on, in case your wondering. **


End file.
